Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack
The Final Fantasy X Original Soundtrack is a four-disc set containing all of the music in Final Fantasy X, composed by Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu, and Junya Nakano. Track List Disc 1 (68:34) 1. 「全部話しておきたいんだ」 (Zenbu Hanashite Okitain da) "Listen to My Story" - 0:06 :From Tidus's monologue during the introduction. 2. ザナルカンドにて (Zanarukando nite) "Zanarkand" - 3:08 :Played during the opening sequence and at the "The End" screen. :United States iTunes name: Zanarkand 3. プレリュード (Pureryūdo) "Prelude" - 4:55 :A techno remix of the beloved Prelude. Played when Tidus first comes out to greet his fans. :United States iTunes name: Prelude 4. ティーダのテーマ (Tīda no Tēma) "Tidus' Theme" - 3:19 :Played as Tidus runs through Zanarkand to get to the Blitzball game. :United States iTunes name: Tidus's Theme 5. Otherworld (Otherworld) "Otherworld" - 3:16 :Played in the first CG cutscene of the game during Sin's attack on Zanarkand and during the boss battle against Braska's Final Aeon. :United States iTunes name: Otherworld 6. 急げ!! (Isoge!!) "Run!!" - 2:35 :Usually played during crucial battles. Also played while fighting Dark Ifrit, Dark Yojimbo, and Dark Shiva. :United States iTunes name: Run!! 7. これはお前の物語だ (Kore wa Omae no Monogatari da) "This Is Your Story" - 2:19 :Played at the beginning of Tidus's "story" when he is thrown into Spira. :United States iTunes name: This Is Your Story 8. 不気味 (Bukimi) "Creep" - 2:44 :The theme of the ruins at Baaj Temple. :United States iTunes name: Creep 9. ノーマルバトル (Nōmaru Batoru) "Battle Theme" - 3:15 :The game's normal battle theme. :United States iTunes name: Battle Theme 10. 勝利のファンファーレ (Shōri no Fanfāre) "Victory Fanfare" - 1:35 :The tune played at the end of a winning battle. :United States iTunes name: Victory Fanfare 11. ゲームオーバー (Gēmu Ōbā) "Game Over" - 0:33 :The tune played at the end of a losing battle. Played on a harpsichord, it has "Suteki da ne" mixed into it. :United States iTunes name: Game Over 12. 夢も希望もありません (Yume mo Kibō mo Arimasen) "Out of the Frying Pan" - 2:50 :This track makes its first appearance when Tidus enters Baaj Temple. :United States iTunes name: Out of the Frying Pan 13. 暗躍 (An'yaku) "Leap in the Dark" - 1:22 :Played when the Al Bhed capture Tidus and before some boss battles. Also plays when the Farenheit was attacked by fiends and when fightning Dark Ixion. :United States iTunes name: Leap In the Dark 14. 海底遺跡 (Kaitei Iseki) "Underwater Ruins" - 4:42 :Played when the Al Bhed and Tidus go to excavate the underwater ruins. :United States iTunes name: Underwater Ruins 15. チイはアルベド族 (Chi wa Arubedo Zoku) "Oui are Al Bhed" - 3:14 :First played when Tidus speaks to Rikku about his story. :United States iTunes name: Oui Are Al Bhed 16. 敵襲 (Tekishū) "Enemy Attack" - 2:37 :The game's boss theme. :United States iTunes name: Enemy Attack 17. ブリッツに賭けた男達 (Burittsu ni Kake ta Otokotachi) "The Blitzers" - 3:49 :First played when Tidus awakes in the Besaid sea and kicks a blitzball back at Wakka and the Aurochs on the shore. :United States iTunes name: The Blitzers 18. ビサイド島 (Bisaido Tō) "Besaid" - 4:44 :The sunny island of Besaid's theme. :United States iTunes name: Besaid 19. スピラの情景 (Supira no Jōkei) "Spira Unplugged" - 2:43 :First played in the village of Besaid and is played throughout the village of Kilika. :United States iTunes name: Spira Unplugged 20. 祈りの歌 (Inori no Uta) "Hymn of the Fayth" - 0:39 :Played through out the game, mainly at temples. :United States iTunes name: Hum of the Fayth 21. 幻想 (Gensō) "Phantoms" - 4:13 :The lake at Macalania's Theme. :United States iTunes name: Phantoms 22. 試練の間 (Shiren no Ma) "The Trials" - 3:32''' :The theme of the Cloister of Trials. :United States iTunes name: The Trials 23. 祈りの歌~ヴァルファーレ (Inori no Uta ~ Varufāre) "Hymn of the Fayth - Valefor" - 0:36 :Played at Besaid Temple in the room after the Trials. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - Valefor 24. 召喚 (Shōkan) "The Summoning" - 0:36 :Played at the title screen and at Yuna's first summoning of Valefor. :United States iTunes name: The Summoning 25. 大召喚士の娘 (Dai Shōkanshi no Musume) "Braska's Daughter" - 3:56 :The first time this track is played in the game is when Tidus first meets Yuna outside of the temple. :United States iTunes name: Braska's Daughter 26. おやすみ (Oyasumi) "Good Night" - 0:06 :Played when the party rests at an inn. :United States iTunes name: Good Night Disc 2 (65:47) 1. ユウナのテーマ (Yūna no Tēma) "Yuna's Theme" - 3:46 :The theme of the summoner Yuna. :United States iTunes name: Yuna's Theme 2. 萌動 (Hō Dō) "Movement in Green" - 3:14 :First played on the S.S. Liki. Also played at the Djose Highroad after completing the trials at the Djose Temple, and played at the path to the Moonflow and Guadosalam. :United States iTunes name: Movement In Green 3. 異界送り (Ikai Okuri) "The Sending" - 1:30 :Played during the Sending at Kilika. :United States iTunes name: The Sending 4. 嵐の前の静けさ (Arashi no Mae no Shizukesa) "Calm Before the Storm" - 3:09 :The theme of the Kilika Forest, also heard at Macalania Woods. :United States iTunes name: Calm Before the Storm 5. 祈りの歌~イフリート (Inori no Uta ~ Ifurīto) "Hymn of the Fayth - Ifrit" - 0:38 :Played at the Kilika Temple in the room after the Trials. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - Ifrit 6. ルカ (Ruka) "Luca" - 4:02 :Luca's theme. :United States iTunes name: Luca 7. マイカ総老師歓迎 (Maika Sō Rōshi Kangei) "Grand Maester Mika" - 1:14 :First played at Maester Mika's appearance in Luca. :United States iTunes name: Grand Maester 8. 不撓の決意 (Futō no Ketsui) "Decision on the Dock" - 1:14 :Played at the Blitzball menu and during highly suspenseful points in the game. :United States iTunes name: Decision On the Dock 9. The Splendid Performance (The Splendid Performance) "The Splendid Performance" - 3:42 :This track is played when the Besaid Aurochs win their Semi-finals Blitzball match, and also as the team prepares for their final in the locker room. :United States iTunes name: The Splendid Performance 10. 対峙 (Taiji) "Face-Off" - 2:01 :The first appearance of this track is when Yuna and co. meet the Luca Goers at the Kilika Temple. :United States iTunes name: Face Off 11. Blitz Off (Blitz Off) "Blitz Off" - 3:35 :The official Blitzball theme. :United States iTunes name: Blitz Off! 12. アーロンのテーマ (Āron no Tēma) "Auron's Theme" - 2:42 :The theme of the legendary guardian Auron. :United States iTunes name: Auron's Theme 13. ミヘン街道 (Mihen Kaidō) "Mi'ihen Highroad" - 3:20 :The Mi'ihen Highroad theme. :United States iTunes name: Mi'ihen Highroad 14. ブラスdeチョコボ (Burasu de Chokobo) "Chocobo Jam" - 2:43 :The game's Chocobo theme. :United States iTunes name: Chocobo Jam 15. 旅行公司 (Ryokō Kōshi) "The Travel Agency" - 3:02 :Rin's Travel Agency's theme. :United States iTunes name: The Travel Agency 16. 通行を許可します (Tsūkō o Kyokashimasu) "They May Pass" - 1:04 :This is first played when Seymour allows Yuna and her Guardians to pass through the roadblocks at Mi'ihen into Mushroom Rock Road. :United States iTunes name: They May Pass 17. シーモアのテーマ (Shīmoa no Tēma) "Seymour's Theme" - 2:57 :The theme of the disturbed and twisted maester, Seymour Guado. :United States iTunes name: Seymour's Theme 18. 宵闇 (Yoiyami) "Twilight" - 5:00 :Played at various points in the game, such as Macalania Forest and inside Sin. :United States iTunes name: Twilight 19. ジョゼ寺院 (Joze Jīn) "Djose Temple" - 3:14 :Djose Temple's theme. :United States iTunes name: Djose Temple 20. 祈りの歌~イクシオン (Inori no Uta ~ Ikushion) "Hymn of the Fayth - Ixion" - 0:37 :Played at Djose Temple, beyond the trials. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - Ixion 21. シパーフ乗るぅ? (Shipāfu Norū?) "Rides Ze Shoopuf?" - 4:32 :Played at the Moonflow. :United States iTunes name: Ridess the Shoopuf ? 22. リュックのテーマ (Ryukku no Tēma) "Rikku's Theme" - 4:23 :Rikku's theme. :United States iTunes name: Rikku's Theme 23. グアドサラム (Guadosaramu) "Guadosalam" - 3:58 :Guadosalam's theme. :United States iTunes name: Guadosalam Disk 3 (61:10) 1. 雷平原 (Kaminari Heigen) "Thunder Plains" - 4:06 :The theme of the ever-changing Thunder Plains. :United States iTunes name: Thunder Plains 2. ジェクトのテーマ (Jekuto no Tēma) "Jecht's Theme" - 2:26 :The theme of the legendary guardian, Jecht. :United States iTunes name: Jecht's Theme 3. マカラーニャの森 (Makarānya no Mori) "Macalania Woods" - 3:30 :The theme for the woods at Macalania. :United States iTunes name: Macalania Woods 4. 霧海 (Kiri Umi) "The Void" - 2:17 :Played when Rikku reveals to Wakka she's Al Bhed. :United States iTunes name: The Void 5. 寺院楽隊 (Jīn Gakutai) "The Temple Players" - 2:20 :Played as Tidus enters Macalania Temple. :United States iTunes name: The Temple Player 6. シーモアの野望 (Shīmoa no Yabō) "Seymour's Ambition" - 2:19 :Played when Seymour reveals his true intentions at Macalania. :United States iTunes name: Seymour's Ambition 7. 祈りの歌~シヴァ (Inori no Uta ~ Shiva) "Hymn of the Fayth - Shiva" - 0:37 :Played at the Macalania Temple in the room beyond the Trials. It is also heard when the party falls to the bottom of Lake Macalania. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - Shiva 8. 迫りくる者たち (Semari Kuru Monotachi) "Pursuit" - 2:08 :Played as the Guado chase Yuna and co. as they escape from Macalania. :United States iTunes name: Pursuit 9. 灼熱の砂漠 (Shakunetsu no Sabaku) "The Burning Sands" - 3:41 :The theme of Bikanel Desert. :United States iTunes name: The Burning Sands 10. 危機 (Kiki) "Peril" 4:22 :Played as the party searches for Yuna through the monster-infested Home of the Al Bhed. :United States iTunes name: Peril 11. 明かされた真実 (Akasareta Shinjitsu) "The Truth Revealed" 3:41 :Played when Tidus realizes the full purpose of summoners' pilgrimage. Pieces of "Zanarkand" are played throughout the song. :United States iTunes name: The Truth Revealed 12. 発進 (Hasshin) "Launch" - 3:28 :Played when the ancient airship Fahrenheit takes flight. :United States iTunes name: Launch 13. 結婚式 (Kekkonshiki) "The Wedding" 1:15 :Played at Yuna and Seymour's wedding. :United States iTunes name: The Wedding 14. 襲撃 (Shūgeki) "Assault" - 4:02 :Played as Yuna's guardians try to rescue her from marrying Seymour in Bevelle. :United States iTunes name: Assault 15. 悲劇 (Higeki) "Tragedy" - 4:07 :Played when Seymour kisses Yuna. :United States iTunes name: Tragedy 16. 私は飛べる (Watashi wa Toberu) "Believe" - 1:44 :Played when Yuna jumps off a ledge in Bevelle and summons Valefor to save herself. :United States iTunes name: Believe 17. 浄罪の路 (Jōzai no Michi) "Via Purifico" - 2:21 :The theme of Via Purifico. :United States iTunes name: Via Purifico 18. 祈りの歌~バハムート (Inori no Uta ~ Bahamūto) "Hymn of the Fayth - Bahamut" - 0:37 :Played at Bevelle Temple, in the room after the Trials. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - Bahamut 19. 審判の時 (Shinpan no Toki) "Moment of Truth" - 3:30 :Played when Yuna stands before the court of Maesters in Bevelle and Maester Mika reveals their true conditions. :United States iTunes name: Moment of Truth 20. 父を殺めた男 (Chichi o Ayameta Otoko) "Patricide" - 2:38 :Played when Seymour and Maester Mika discuss their plan. :United States iTunes name: Patricide 21. 素敵だね? (Suteki da ne) "Suteki da ne" - 5:41 :The game's vocal theme song. :United States iTunes name: Suteki Da Ne (Isn't It Wonderful?) Disc 4 (76:55) '''1. ユウナの決意 (''Yūna no Ketsui) "Yuna's Decision" - 3:40''' :Played mostly in the Calm Lands. :United States iTunes name: Yuna's Decision 2. ルールーのテーマ (Ruru no Tēma) "Lulu's Theme" - 3:58 :Lulu's theme. Also plays in the fight against Yojimbo. :United States iTunes name: Lulu's Theme 3. 勇ましく進め (Isamashiku Susume) "Bravely Forward" - 3:52 :Played at the Monster Arena. :United States iTunes name: Bravely Forward 4. 祈りの歌~ようじんぼう (Inori no Uta ~ Yōjinbō) "Hymn of the Fayth - Yojimbo" - 0:38 :Played at Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in the room beyond the Trials. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - Yojimbo 5. 極北の民 (Kyokuhoku no Tami) "Servants of the Mountain" - 4:32 :The theme of Mt. Gagazet. :United States iTunes name: Servants of the Mountain 6. 祈りの歌~ロンゾ族 (Inori no Uta ~ Ronzo Zoku) "Hymn of the Fayth - The Ronso" 0:38 :The Ronso of Mt. Gagazet sing this to Yuna and her guardians after Kimahri Ronso proves himself to the Tribe. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - The Ronso 7. 彷徨の炎 (Hōkō no Honō) "Wandering" - 4:35 :Played as Tidus sees the true Zanarkand for the first time. :United States iTunes name: Wandering 8. いつか終わる夢 (Itsuka Owaru Yume) "A Fleeting Dream" - 4:31 :Played as Yuna and co. enter Zanarkand for the first time. :Also played after the failed Operation Mi'hen and after defeating Braska's Final Aeon as Jecht and Tidus reconcile. :United States iTunes name: A Fleeting Dream 9. 祈りの歌~ユウナレスカ (Inori no Uta ~ Yūnaresuka) "Hymn of the Fayth - Yunalesca" - 0:40 :Played when the party meets Yunalesca in the room beyond the Trials. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - Yunalesca 10. 挑戦 (Chōsen) "Challenge" - 4:14 :The boss themes of Sinspawn Gui, Seymour Flux, Omega Weapon and Yunalesca. :United States iTunes name: Challenge 11. 深淵の果てに (Shin'en no Hate ni) "Beyond the Darkness" - 4:24 :Played in the exterior of the Omega Ruins and also the first time the player rides within the Airship. :United States iTunes name: Beyond the Darkness 12. 暗澹 (Antan) "Gloom" - 4:11 :The theme of the Omega Ruins. :United States iTunes name: Gloom 13. 祈りの歌~スピラ (Inori no Uta ~ Supira) "Hymn of the Fayth - Spira" - 0:41 :Sung by the people of Spira to subdue Sin. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - Spira 14. 死人が笑う (Shibito ga Warau) "The Unsent Laugh" - 3:33 :Played at Seymour's final appearance inside Sin. :United States iTunes name: The Unsent Laugh 15. シーモアバトル (Shīmoa Batoru) "Fight With Seymour" - 6:49 :Played during Seymour's final battle with Yuna and co. :United States iTunes name: Fight With Seymour 16. 祈りの歌~アニマ (Inori no Uta ~ Anima) "Hymn of the Fayth - Anima" - 0:37 :Played at Baaj Temple in the room beyond the Trials. :United States iTunes name: Hymn - Anima 17. 召喚獣バトル (Shōkanjū Batoru) "A Contest of Aeons" - 5:51 :Played when Yuna has to fight her Aeons. Also played in the game's PAL version in the battle against Penance. :United States iTunes name: A Contest of Aeons 18. 決戦 (Kessen) "Final Battle" - 6:12 :The theme of the last battle. :United States iTunes name: Final Battle 19. Ending Theme (Ending Theme) "Ending Theme" - 5:50''' :The theme that plays during the final cutscene. :United States iTunes name: Ending Theme 20. 「思い出してください」 (Omoidashite Kudasai) "Never Forget Them" - 0:12 :From Yuna's speech to the people of Spira after the battles are over. 21. 素敵だね - オーケストラ・ヴァージョン- (''Suteki da ne - Ōkesutora Vājon -'') "Suteki Da Ne (Orchestra Version)" - 7:07 :Orchestrated version of "Suteki Da Ne," played during the end credits. :United States iTunes name: Suteki Da Ne (Isn't It Wonderful?) Additional Info Composed by: Disc 1 Nobuo Uematsu 2 - 5, 9 - 12, 15, 17, 19, 20, 22, 23, 25, 26 Junya Nakano 6 - 8, 13, 14, 16, 21, 24 Masashi Hamauzu 18 Disc 2 Nobuo Uematsu 1 - 5, 12 - 14, 16, 17, 19 - 22 Junya Nakano 6 - 8, 18, 23 Masashi Hamauzu 9 - 11, 15 Disc 3 Nobuo Uematsu 2, 6, 7, 11, 17, 18, 20, 21 Junya Nakano 4, 5, 8 Masashi Hamauzu 1, 3, 9, 10, 12 - 16, 19 Disc 4 Nobuo Uematsu 1 - 4, 6, 8, 9, 13 - 16, 19, 21 Junya Nakano 12, 17 Masashi Hamauzu 5, 7, 10, 11, 18 Arranged by: Disc 1 Nobuo Uematsu 2 - 5, 9 - 12, 15, 17, 22, 25, 26 Junya Nakano 6 - 8, 13, 14, 16, 21, 24 Masashi Hamauzu 18 - 20, 23 Hirosato Noda (credited as Remix and not Arrange) 3 Disc 2 Nobuo Uematsu 1, 4, 12 - 14, 16, 17, 19, 21, 22 Junya Nakano 2, 6 - 8, 18, 23 Masashi Hamauzu 3, 5, 9 - 11, 15, 20 Disc 3 Nobuo Uematsu 2, 6, 11, 17, 20 Junya Nakano 4, 5, 8 Masashi Hamauzu 1, 3, 7, 9, 10, 12 - 16, 18, 19 Shirō Hamaguchi 21 Disc 4 Nobuo Uematsu 2, 3, 14, 15 Junya Nakano 1, 12, 17 Masashi Hamauzu 4 - 11, 13, 16, 18 Shirō Hamaguchi 19, 21 Lyrics by: Alexander O. Smith Disc 1 - 5 Kazushige Nojima Disc 1 - 20/Disc 2 - 3/Disc 3 - 21/Disc 4 - 21 Vocals by: Masakazu Morita Disc 1 - 1 Mayuko Aoki Disc 4 - 20 Bill Muir Disc 1 - 5 RIKKI Disc 3 - 21/Disc 4 - 21 Music samples Sheet Music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the Final Fantasy X Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music book contains Asako Niwa's piano arrangements for the music on the Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack. The difficulty level is beginner to intermediate. Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Arrangements of "Yuna's Theme" and "A Contest of Aeons" along with original versions of "Via Purifico" and "A Fleeting Dream" are set to appear as part of ''Dissidia 012's Original Soundtrack. See Also *''Music from Final Fantasy X Promo CD'' *''Suteki da ne'' *''Final Fantasy X Vocal Collection'' *''Feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X'' *''Final Fantasy X: Official Soundtrack'' Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/8 VGMdb - Final Fantasy X Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/5020 VGMdb - Final Fantasy X Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3386 VGMdb - Final Fantasy X Original Soundtrack (reprint)] Category:Final Fantasy X Soundtracks Original 10 Category:Articles With Videos: Music